Zutara, Taang, Sukka, and Tyru Lives On
by Rae Anime
Summary: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Sokka had did their job and defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. They now face many more challenges.
1. The proposal

Zutara,

Taang,

And

Sukka

By: Zuko and Katara Luver

Book 1

The proposal

Zuko was walking to Katara on the balcony. He saw Katara and pulled out a royal blue engagement necklace.

"Katara" he started. She turned around seeing the sight of Zuko. "Yes" she answered.

"Will you marry me" he asked. "Yes Zuko I will marry you" she said full of delight.

Aang went to Toph in the garden. "Hey Toph" the air bender said pulling out a light lime colored green engagement necklace. "Hey Twinkletoes" she said. "Toph will you marry me" Aang asked. "Of course" said Toph.

Later in a hallway the girls ran into each other and said at the same time "I'm getting married" The two girls squealed. "I'm getting married to Zuko" squeaked Katara. "Congrats and I'm getting married to Aang" said Toph. "Congrats to you" said Katara. Then they explained to each other that their wedding dates were one day apart.

Sokka came into the hall and saw what was around Katara's neck.

"Katara what's that around your neck" Sokka asked

"An engagement necklace" she said answering Sokka.

"Who are you getting married to Aang" Sokka said teasingly.

"Why are you talking about my soon to be husband" Toph said. "So if you're not marrying Aang who are you marrying" Sokka said confused.

"Zuko" she answered. "Zuko no way you're not marrying him" her older brother fumed. "Yes I am" she shouted. "Fine" he said after settling down. "You're going to be happy" she said. "Okay" he said happily.


	2. Wedding Days

Chapter 2

The Big Day

Katara's Wedding

It's Katara's big day. The day of her wedding. She's so excited and nervous at the same time.

Zuko later came in and said, "hey Tara".Katara turned around to see her future husband. She ran to him and kissed him passionately. Suddenly Toph came in. "Sparky and Sugar Queen. Can you stop making out we need to get ready for your wedding" she said. "Fine Toph" they said. "See you later princess" Zuko said. "Okay" She said. Then he left out of the room and went to wait for her in the hallway.

"You ready Katara" Toph said. "I'm ready" she said. The door opened to reveal the bride. She was wearing a royal blue and red dress that was sleeveless.

Aang went to the podium and started to say the main parts. "Do you FireLord Zuko take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife"? "I do "he said with a grin. " And do you Katara take FireLord Zuko" Aang continued. "I do" Katara said. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Aang finished. Zuko pulled Katara over and kissed her for a long time. The other guys couldn't take it anymore. Sokka went to Suki and Aang went to Toph. Then they kissed romantically until everyone left.

Toph's Wedding

"Toph you look great in your dress" Katara said. "Really" Toph said. "Really" Katara said. Suddenly the girls heard ceremonial music. "It's time" Katara said. "Yea it is" Toph agreed. The door opened to show Toph and Iroh. Toph had asked Iroh to give her away since she found out her parents died from a fire. Zuko then came up to the podium and began to say "Do you Toph Bei Fong take Avatar Aang". "I do" she said. "And do you Avatar Aang take Toph Bei Fong to be your wife" Zuko continued. "I do" Aang said. "I now pronounce you as Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Zuko finished. Aang and Toph made out and then Aang picked her up and carried her out of the church and made out on Appa. On the ride back Aang asked Zuko "hey Zuko can me and Toph sleep here". "No problem" he said. The guys picked up their girls and headed to their room.


	3. Surprises reaveled

Chapter 3

Babies revealed

4 Months Later

**Katara and Zuko**

Katara felt that urge again in her stomach. She went up to the bathroom to retch again. With the sound from Katara retching Zuko woke up.

"Katara" He said. Another retch was heard from the bathroom. "Yep it must be her" he thought. Lately she hadn't been feeling well. So he asked her if she wanted to get checked out by his friend Song. She had said no every time she got the chance to say so. "Katara are you okay" Zuko asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just go back to bed." Katara replied. Zuko shook his head knowing how stubborn she was. He was so aggravated he yelled through the door. "Katara we're going to my friend Song if you like it or not. Do you hear me or not" he fumed. Katara poked her head out of the door. "Fine Zuko. I'll be out in a minute just go get Toph to help me and I'll get dressed." She said. "Alright Princess" he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to find Toph.

**Toph and Aang**

Toph woke up this morning feeling queasy. After she went to go puke. She went to bed and woke Aang.

"Tpp" Aang muttered.

"Twinkle Toes I don't feel so good." Toph admitted. Aang bolted up from where he was laying.

"Do you want me to get Katara for you" he asked concerned for his wife. "Yeah please" Toph said. "Just get dressed and I'll get Katara" Aang said. He went to Toph and gave her a kiss on the nose. "I'll be back Angel" he said as he left.

**Zuko and Aang**

The guys ran into each other. Zuko shouted "Katara needs Toph", while Aang yelled at the exact same time "Toph needs Katara".

A confused look came across both boys then Zuko started "Katara needs help. She doesn't feel good and wants Toph to help her". Aang's eyes widened. "Really because that's how Toph feels and she wants Katara" Aang stated. The boys didn't say a word until Zuko thought of an idea. "Do you still have Appa" Zuko asked. "Yeah he's in the back. Why?" Aang asked. "Well let's get them on to Appa and fly to visit my friend Song that works in a hospital." he said. Aang nodded his head in agreement. Then they both raced off to find their wives.

**Katara and Zuko**

Katara looked down at her dress she wore. It was a spaghetti strap dress with rich reds and cool blues with a hint of purple. She loved this dress then she went back into the bathroom and retched. Then she heard a knock at the door. She yelled "Come in". But she was surprised to see it wasn't Toph but Zuko.

"Zuko where's Toph" she asked. She then tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Aang told me she feels as sick as you so we're all going to ride on Appa to Song" Zuko said. She nodded then said "Zuko can you help me". He smiled then went to his Princess.

**Toph and Aang**

"Aang where's Sugar Queen" Toph said as she felt Aang's light feet come in. "Sick like you" he replied. He then looked up to see Toph with a frown on her face. "But Zuko has a friend that can help both of you in an Earth Kingdom village." He said. Toph then put on a happy smile and said "Let's go". Aang then picked her up then carried her out of the room.

**Everyone**

After a few hours they were at the Earth Kingdom village. Zuko told Song about what was wrong and went to wait in the waiting room with Aang.

A couple minutes later Katara and Toph came out giggling. Zuko and Aang we're completely baffled. "Are you okay" Aang asked.

"Yeah in fact never better'' Toph said. "Why do you ask" Katara questioned. "Well you two we're groaning at the palace and on the way to hear and now your giggling. That's why we want to know." Zuko said.

The girls looked at each other and told them "We're going to be parents". Aang and Zuko almost fainted but they took their wives into their arms and started kissing them. They were way too happy to think. They put the girls on Appa and headed their way home to the palace


	4. Issues

Chapter 4

Issues

(Katara and Toph are 6 Months in)

Now on throughout the story I'll be giving points out to people who answer the correctly and making you for free a no review but you may have to give me ideas.

"Zuko" Katara said pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes" Zuko said half awake. "I'm hungry" Katara replied.

"Again" he replied.

"Yes, so just go get me something."

Zuko huffed then said, "Fine". He started walking to the door until she stopped him and said, "I love you". He smiled then kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Too Princess Tara". She blushed after hearing her nickname that he used for her. Then Zuko went down the hall to get his Princess some food.

Toph was twisting and turning on their bed making Aang wake up. "Angel, you okay" Aang asked with concern. "Yeah but I'm hungry can you get me something" she said. "Sure" Aang said he started walking to the door until he saw Toph getting out of bed. He raced to her and said, "Whoa what are you doing". "Going to use the bathroom" she answered.

"Be careful" Aang said with worry.

"I'll be careful. You know me." She said with a giggle and then told her what she wanted. She then walked into the bathroom and he left.

Zuko and Aang then bumped into each other while trying to make their way to the kitchen. "Sorry" They said to each other. They got their food then came back. "Why you come back" Aang asked. "I can't sleep and she's still hungry" Zuko answered. He sat down and asked Aang, "Why you come back". "Same reason" he replied. The guys were really worked up about the girls that they didn't speak until someone said something.

"AANG!" Toph screamed. "Coming Angel" Aang shouted. He said later to Zuko and ran off.

Zuko cracked up with laughter until he heard a scream.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted. "Coming Princess" he said while running to her.


	5. It's time

**Chapter 5**

**(Katara, Suki, and Toph are 9 Months in)**

Sokka and Suki walked up to the palace doors. They were greeted by a guard.

"Who wishes to see the Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara, Avatar Aang, and/or Toph Bei Fong?"The guard said with cruelty. Sokka straightened up and said, "The husband of Suki from the Kiyoshi Warriors, Brother to Fire Lady Katara, Brother-In-Law to Fire Lord Zuko, and friend to Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong".

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. You won't speak to the highness about this, right?" the guard said while trembling with fear. "Your apology is accepted and no I won't tell him." Sokka said while patting the back of the guard.

"Open the gates and inform Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara, Avatar Aang, and Lady Toph Bei Fong" he yelled.

Suki smiled to the man and bowed to the man as the soldier bowed back. Suki and Sokka walked into the grand hallway only to be meted by their friends and family. They all gave out greetings and handshakes and then Suki had told them, "We have good news and bad news".

"What's the bad news" Toph asked. "Our house burned down in Kiyoshi" Suki said crying. "How about we make a house in the palace for you and maybe Toph and Aang" Katara said. "That sounds like a great idea Tara" Zuko said smiling. Everyone agreed with Katara's idea. "So what's the good news" Toph asked bluntly. "Well Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko" Sokka started. "You're all going to be Aunts and Uncles" Suki said happily. The four were stunned but then came back into reality. Then they all blushed madly until Toph said, "You are too. Me and SugarQueen here are going to have a baby as well". Sokka looked stunned then congratulated Toph and his baby sister.

The girls got up and said, "I was really happy and know I'm tired. Night." They walked up and over to their husband and gave them a kiss. Aang then said, "It's only… Oh yeah never mind".

**Dinner**

The boys got up and went to get Toph, Katara, and Suki. During the middle of their conversations the girls screamed in pain then started panting. The guys got to them and pulled their chair out. "BABY. COMING. NOW!" They screamed in pain then the guys carried them to the nearest healer.

They girls were put in a circle because they all needed to arms to squeeze on. Beside Katara was Sokka and Zuko, beside Suki were Sokka and Aang, and beside Toph were Aang and Zuko. About 2 hours later there was a little baby in each arm.

"She's beaut-…" Katara said then felt another urge just like Suki and Toph. Another 2 hours later there was another set of babies. Each baby was with one of his or her parent. The physician walked in and announce, "Fire Lord Zuko you are holding a fire bender, Fire Lady Katara you are holding a water bender." He stopped because the couple looked down at their children. The girl Katara was holding had black hair, blue eyes, and had both her parents skin mixed together. Zuko was holding her sister that had brown hair, golden eyes and like her sister had both her parents skin combined. "Avatar Aang your girl is an air bender, Lady Toph your son has the gift of earth bending." The parents looked down at their children and smiled. Aang looked down at his little girl. She had a jade green eye color with straight black hair. He looked over at her brother. He had an eye color of gray and his father's prickly hair. "And finally Warrior Sokka and Lady Suki the blessed boy you both hold has the gift of earth bending and water bending. Water bending from Fire Lady Katara and earth bending from the second descendent from Avatar Kiyoshi Lady Suki." He finished. Suki and the others were stunned to see that Kiyoshi was her aunt. Suki and Sokka looked down at their boys. The boy Suki was holding had brown hair like his father, light blue eyes, and the skin tone of both his parents. Sokka hold the boy that had sea foam green eyes, his mothers auburn hair and his brother's skin tone. The physician bowed then left.

"Aang our little boy will be named Riual" Toph said. Aang smiled then said, "Our little girl will be named Tianne". Toph smiled.

Suki then said to Sokka, "His name is going to be Ramieer". Sokka then turned to his little boy and said, "Arajah sounds like the perfect name for him".

"Zuko how do you like the name MoonLight for her" Katara asked. "It's perfect as long your fine with calling her FireStar" Zuko replied.

They all stayed in the nursery for two weeks.


	6. birthdays surprises

Chapter 6

Happy Birthday

(1 Year Passed)

"Zuko Do you remember what today is" Katara asked happily. "Yeah it's MoonLight, FireStar, Ramieer, Arajah, Tianne, and Riual's birthday" he replied. "I know" she said. "I just can't believe they're one year olds" a voice said. They turned around to find Toph and Aang. "Me neither" Aang said.

"I think we should get Sokka, Suki, and the children up" Katara said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Toph and I will get the children you and Aang get Sokka and Suki" Katara said to Zuko. "Kay" he said and left.

Katara and Toph went to get the kids up. Tianne and Riual woke up when their mother touched them. Moonlight and FireStar was awoken by a little shove. Ramieer and Arajah were just simply awake. Katara had an idea.

"Hey Toph. I have an idea." Katara said.

"Shoot" Toph replied.

"What if we made this a little more fun" she said.

"Like how" Toph asked.

"We make highchairs out of our elements with wheels and I make ice skates for myself while you make earthen ones and we push them down the hall."

"I like it"

Toph and Katara made their highchairs and skates and skated down the hall passing servants, guards, and council members. "Excuse me! Skaters and children coming through." Katara yelled. The servants moved out the way with a dazed look. Katara and Toph raced to the kitchen. They came a draw. "That was fun" Toph said. Katara nodded her head agreement. The babies were smiling and clapping.

Zuko and Aang went to find Suki and Sokka. Suki was reading the latest Earth Kingdom magazine while Sokka was in dreamland. Zuko tapped lightly on the door. "Come in" Suki whispered. Aang and Zuko went in and saw Sokka. "Can I wake him up? We want everyone up for their birthday" Aang asked. "Go for it." Suki said. Aang got into his stance and blew tons of air at Sokka. "What was that" Sokka asked wide awake. "Let's all meet downstairs with Katara and Toph"Zuko said.

Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Suki went downstairs to find Katara and Toph in skates and the earth unstable.

Zuko, Aang, and Sokka stared at the girls. "What" They asked innocently. "What happened"Aang asked. "Nothing" Katara said. "Katara" Sokka started. "Fine, I'll tell" Katara said. "Toph and I were skating throughout the palace without guards and while pushing the babies in highchairs." Katara admitted. "That's all we asked for"Zuko stated. He gave Katara a kiss on the cheek. Aang did the same thing to Toph.

"Happy Birthday!" The adults shouted. The six children applauded and cheered until the saw a messanger. The adults were confused about why they stopped cheering. They turned around and saw the messanger, Quin dan. " What is it"Aang asked. "Azula escaped" He said. The adults were shocked. They put the kids back in bed and told them they would be back and celebrate later.


	7. Company Help

Chapter 7

Company Help

"Azula! What?" yelled the enraged FireLord.

"I'm sorry sir but she already killed most of the men at the prison." The messenger said trembling.

"Could you please excuse yourself? I need to think this over" Zuko said. The messenger bowed and left.

"Excuse me" He said to the others and left to the training grounds. Katara saw where this was going so she went to prevent it.

* * *

Training Grounds

Zuko stormed into the Training Arena.

Katara followed closely behind to see what he was up to.

She peeked around the corridor and saw him practicing while he yelled at himself.

Zuko turned around to see the love of his life standing there.

"What's wrong Katara?" he asked. "I should be asking you the same question" she answered. He sighed finding out she won't stop till she figures out.

"I'm just so confused. What if Azula hurts or even worse kills anyone, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, or even you? I would never forgive myself if she killed or hurt you." He admitted.

"Zuko I'm gonna be okay and so is everyone else. You can fight for everyone and I mean everyone. You are my strong warrior, my very fine firebender. I am your waterbending Tui and you are my Firebending Li. We can all win this battle together." Katara said encouraging.

"Thanks Princess. That really helps." He said while giving her a kiss.

They later walked back to the old war room later renamed as the rebellion meeting room.

* * *

Rebellion Meeting Room

"So what I was thinking is we have a mega force like the invasion but this time we have only a couple people because most of the world is okay about the war being over." Sokka replied. Everyone thought it over and liked the idea so Sokka continued on.

"Alright I also thought of an order so everyone is protected. Katara is the first female waterbender known to man besides the avatar so she'll be head, followed by Zuko because the heat would make any metal bend. Toph you're right behind Zuko because with your seismic sense you can predict where everything is and warn us if something is coming. Aang you will follow closely behind making sure you are in the middle so you can counter act with any air projectiles. Suki is going in front of me because we don't need anything just our fist, fans, and swords. Does anyone have any questions?" Everybody shook their head no. "Alright then I'm going to get food" Everyone started to get up to leave until Suki finally said something.

"Hey guys! Wait a second. Who is going to take care of the children? I know their servants around but won't they get suspicious to see that their parents aren't home for maybe a month or two?"

"Maybe we can write letters to Dad, Iroh, Mai, and TyLee."Katara suggested.

"Good plan" Aang said.

Everyone went to go get everything until they heard the doorbell. They all went to go answer the door.

"Hello nephew" Iroh said. "Uncle" Zuko replied giving him a hug.

"Dad" Katara and Sokka cried out giving Hakkoda a hug as well.

"TyLee and Mai. This is so wonderful" Suki said greeting them.

"Toph" two voices said. "_No...It…Can't…Be!"_Toph thought. "Mom, Dad" She asked. "Toph" They yelled hugging their daughter. "I thought you were dead" she replied. "Many people thought we were dead because Xin Fu came and bombed our house. We made it out alive though" "Mom, Dad I want you to meet some people." She said guiding them over to her friends.

"This here is my husband Avatar Aang, I call him Twinkle Toes, my best friends are Fangirl who is Suki, SugarQueen is Katara, Acrostrecth is TyLee, and Dagger Chick who is Mai. My guy friends are Sparky who is FireLord Zuko and Snoozles is Sokka." She said introducing her friends.

"That's wonderful Toph" they said together.

"Hey Dad we might need your help" Katara said. "In what" he asked. "Azula escaped out of prison and were going to need forces but two people have to stay behind to watch over the children"

"I'll stay behind to watch the children" TyLee said. "Thanks TyLee" Katara said giving her best friend a hug. TyLee hugged her back but not as happily. "What's wrong TyLee" Katara asked. "We need to talk alone" she said. Katara nodded her head and left with TyLee to go to her room while the others went to the nursery then later in the family room.

* * *

Katara and Zuko's room

Katara shut the door behind them once they were in the room.

"So….. What's up" Katara asked. TyLee tensed up a bit. "TyLee you can tell me anything you know that right"

TyLee nodded her head. "So can you please tell me what's wrong" Katara pleaded.

"I'm Pregnant" TyLee said. "Congratulations" Katara said giving her a hug. "So who's your husband" she asked.

"TyLee you in there" a voice asked. "Yeah just talking to a friend." "Can I come in" TyLee looked to Katara. Katara gave her a nod and said, "Sure". He unlocked the door and went to TyLee. "Hey Perky" "Hi Earthy" they kissed.

"Hey you seem really familiar" Katara said to TyLee's husband. "You do Too" He admitted.

"Katara this is Haru. Haru this is Katara" TyLee said.

Katara and Haru gaped at each other than hugged another. "How do you guys know each other" TyLee asked. "I helped Haru and his dad escape from prison during the war" Katara answered. "So Katara how is life treating ya?" Haru asked. "Fairley well. I have two kids that were born last year this same exact date. I'm married to FireLord Zuko and Azula escaped out of prison so I'm gonna stop her before she harms anybody. What about you?" she replied. "I am married TyLee then had a little girl named Mishta and she's again now pregnant. They say we're having a boy." He answered.

"Can I hold her" she asked just noticing the baby Haru had in his arms. Haru gave her Mishta and Katara looked at the child. She had TyLee's long brown hair, Haru's eyes, and a combination of her parents' skin."She's beautiful" Katara commented. TyLee and Haru just smiled at each other. "TyLee I'm gonna stay here with you. You're my best friend and while Haru is away you need someone to help get everything for you." Katara answered. "Thanks Tara" TyLee said. Katara gave the baby back to her mother. "Oh and I forgot to tell you she turns one today" Haru said. "That's even more wonderful because Toph, Suki, and I both had our children together, same time, same place." Katara said.

* * *

Family Room

Katara, TyLee, and Haru made their way over to the family room. Zuko was sitting alone on the couch watching Sokka and Suki, Toph and Aang were showing Poppy and Lao the kids in the nursery, and Suki and Sokka were playing Pai Sho against one another. (Suki always winning.)

Katara and TyLee looked at each other before walking into the room the same time as Aang, Toph, Lao, and Poppy.

Katara went over and sat next to Zuko. "Hey Haru" Aang said. "Hey guys" he said to everyone.

"Zuko I decided to stay out of the plan. TyLee is now pregnant and I want to help with everything back at the palace" Katara said admitting everything.

"Alright. I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied.

"Congrats Haru" Sokka said.

"Hey can I see the baby" asked Suki. TyLee handed over Mishta to her. Everyone crowded around her to see. "She's so cute" Suki replied. "What's her name" Toph asked. "Her name is Mishta Cona Hei Gon." Haru replied. Suki handed the child back to her father. "Well night everyone" TyLee said. "Night" they said going to their quarters.


	8. Baby Otarka

Chapter 8

Baby Otarka

After two months away Zuko, Aang, Toph and the others were coming home. They had Azula's army retreat and he took the once former Firebending princess to jail. At the front doorsteps of the palace they saw a young woman white bleached white hair and a purple dress.

"Can I help you? I own the land and palace." Zuko asked. She turned around to them. "I know you do. I'm looking for my friend Katara" she said.

"How do you know my sister" Sokka asked. "Sokka is that you?" The young woman asked. "Yeah! Wait how do you know my name?" he asked. "It's me Yue" she exclaimed. "Wait you can't be Yue because she died. She gave her life for the moon" he answered. "I am Yue. Do you know any other girl that has bleached white hair that is as young as me and the moon spirit Tui had a little life left and with the waterbending I had I healed her. After I healed her she said since I gave my life to save her I get to keep my life. She then dropped me off her today saying to wait the FireLord would get me inside the palace walls to see my friends."She answered truthfully. "Wow" Sokka said.

"I'm Suki, Sokka's wife." Suki said.

"Noblewoman Mai" she said in a bored tone.

"Dragon of the West Iroh" he said pleasantly.

"FireLord Zuko" he said formally.

"Chief Hakkoda, Father of Katara and Sokka" he said casually.

"Haru Hei Gon" he said happily.

"And I'm Toph Bei Fong. I am married to Avatar Aang here and yes I am blind but have a great gift of earthbending so don't tick me off" she replied bluntly.

"It's nice to meet you as you know I'm Princess Yue of the Northern water Tribe." She said greeting fully.

"Let's go inside." Zuko said and with that the guards unlocked the gate letting their leader and friends enter.

* * *

Everyone went into the family room to see TyLee and Katara on different couches sleeping. Katara was shook awake by her two children that got out of their crib from Zuko. "Mama" the girls yelled reaching their mother. "Yeah" she mumbled. She got up and noticed she was in the family room. She turned around and picked up her two children not noticing the others."How you get out of your crib" she asked. They pointed up to their father. "Zuko" she screamed. She ran to embrace the others.

TyLee had been wiped out that day. Mishta had gotten angry because her mother wasn't waking up. She then stomped her foot and with that a boulder popped out of the ground. Everyone was impressed with the toddler's abilities they woke TyLee up. "Haru!" she exclaimed. She ran to him.

He was about to give her a kiss until she doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. "TyLee" he concerned. The adults went to get the doctors and put the kids away while everyone stayed with TyLee then later helped to a stretcher.

Later everyone went in to see the beautiful baby and couple. The saw Haru getting his hand bandaged up.

"She hurt me worse than last time" he replied. Sokka laughed really hard. "But you didn't have to go through the birth it hurts the woman less than the man."Suki replied. All girls in there nodded in agreement.

They went over to TyLee to see the baby. He had a mixed skin colored skin of his parents, TyLee's brown hair, and Haru's eyes. "The physician said that he was an earthbender. Now we just need to see if Mishta is an earthbender as well." She said. The others grinned to each other. "TyLee, Mishta is an earthbender." Katara stated casually. "When did you know this" she asked. "Right before you woke up Acrostrecth." Toph said. "What's his name" Yue asked. "I was thinking Otar" TyLee said. "And I was thinking Rka" "What about you combine both names" Mai said. "That's perfect" they said. Baby Otarka they yawned slightly then went to sleep.


End file.
